


Clarity

by JaneDavitt



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words can mean so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarity

When Harvey murmurs 'good boy' approvingly, it disturbs Mike just how…petted he feels; how much he wants to hear it again; what he'll do to get those two words in that order out of Harvey's mouth.

(Working for eighteen hours without a break is going too far, but he was on a roll and even if Harvey had lost his voice, Mike would've kept digging.)

So yeah, disturbing.

But not half as much as his reaction to a terse, uncompromising, "You screwed up. _Bad_ boy," with Harvey's eyes flint-hard then speculative, amused.

He _really_ wants to hear that again.


End file.
